The Little Girl the World Forgot
by telleroftales567
Summary: She thought the war was long over. She was wrong. Her own battle had only just begun. AU after the end of Mockingjay. OC story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so feedback would be appreciated! I've read tons of great stories from this site, but never actually went and created an account. So, on a whim, I finally decided to make one. This is just an idea that was floating around in my head for a while, so I thought I would post it and see what happens. :) Let me know what you think of it and if it sounds interesting.

This is an AU that takes place sometime after after Katniss and Peeta return to District 12.

Now, on with the story!

P.S. I do not own The Hunger Games Series ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

It all started a several years ago.

Katniss was returning home from hunting in the woods. She was just about to enter through the front door when she heard loud voices inside, sounding like they were arguing.

Just as she decided to barge in, the front door flew open.

"Well, looky here, if it isn't little red back from her trip through the woods," says Haymitch, grinning down at her with a bottle clutched in his right hand, blocking her way through the door.

"What do you want, Haymitch?"

"Is that any way to treat a guest, jeez, what's in the water at the Mellark house today?"

"Please, Haymitch, you're hardly a guest, you live only two doors down."

"A neighbor, then"

"What're you up to?" Katniss squints up at him.

"Why do you assume I did something?" he mumbles.

"Because you're Haymitch," Katniss deadpans.

"Katniss!"

"Peeta!" she says as she spots him over Haymitch's shoulder. "Do you mind telling me what Haymitch – wait, Effie?"

The last time Katniss saw Effie Trinket was several months ago. For some reason, Effie thought it was her personal duty to show up for every holiday, birthdays, and anniversary. As if they couldn't possibly enjoy themselves without her there to organize the entire occasion. But the next closest birthday was hers, and even that still wasn't for another few months. Which meant Effie was here for another reason. Which couldn't possibly mean anything good.

"Hello, Katniss, it appears we have some news, and well, we're not quite sure how you'll take it."

 _Well_ , Katniss thought humorously, as she makes her way inside. _Either Effie had finally convinced Haymitch to elope, or-_

"What Effie means to say is... well…"

Katniss turned to Peeta, who seemed to be wringing his hands together, a nervous habit he developed after returning home from his treatment with Dr. Aurelis. Due in part, she supposed, to all that time he spent with his hands tied together during their mission to overthrow Snow.

After a moments pause, where it became apparent that no one was going to respond, Katniss sighed and turned back towards Haymitch.

Okay, so Peeta doesn't know what to say, she observed, which was never a good sign, Haymitch is drinking, which is the same, and Effie's practically teetering back and forth in her heels, which means-

"You know how I've been keeping in contact with Plutarch?" Haymitch says. "About everything's that's… going on? How Paylor's doing, new developments in the Capital, stuff like that?"

"Yeah, that's usually the kinds of things I stay clear of," Katniss replies stiffly.

"Plutarch's also been working to squash potential uprisings."

Wait, _uprisings?_

 _There are still uprisings?_

"Katniss, dear," Effie starts. "Lets just say, even now, after all these years, there's some people in the Capital, former Gamemakers, people who were in places of higher power, who were able to hide away for a while. And well, these people preferred things the way they were…"

"And let's just say they have a taste for revenge," Haymitch interjects.

"Haymitch!"

"Not _now_ , Effie!"

"They discovered a lab," Peeta interjects.

"A lab?" Katniss asks, trying to figure out where the conversation is headed.

"Recently abandoned, by the looks of it," Haymitch says. "But we don't think they found it by accident."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"In this particular lab, they found that certain kinds of... _experiments_ were conducted."

 _Is that it, then?_ , Katniss thinks. _They've created some type of new mutt?_ "So, what?" Katniss scowls. "They want me to get rid of it or something?"

"Not exactly," Peeta says reluctantly.

"What is it then?" Katniss bursts, her patience wearing thin. "Just tell me what-"

"They found a girl," Haymitch says. "Looks about five years old. And she had a letter. With _your_ name on it."

Katniss shakes her head, trying to make sense of what's happening.

"Why would it have my name?"

"Katniss, they- they think the letter is from Snow."

She feels her stomach drop. None of this is adding up.

"But how is that possible, Snow's been dead for almost six years!"

"But all of his cronies aren't. We think he still had something up his sleeve, something that he thought would completely break you."

"But I thought that's why Peeta..." Katniss pales, not wanting to bring up those old memories. "How does the little girl fit into any of this?"

"That's the thing," Peeta smiles sadly at her, knowing what she was about to say. "We don't know."

Katniss takes a step backwards, and finally notices the paper clutched in Haymitch's hand. It looks crumpled and torn, like it was ripped up before someone realized they might actually need to keep it.

"What's the letter say?"

Haymitch passes it over to her. The words are faded and the paper's been taped together, but that's not what bothers her. Katniss can still clearly make out the words that are written on it.

I should've expected this, she thought. In fact, Katniss is sure she already knows what it will say before she even reads it.

The letter, more of a note, really, is short. Only two lines long.

 _"Remember, Ms. Everdeen,_

 _It is the things we love the_ most _, that destroy us."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everybody! I probably should have clarified more about this story, since it seems people are confused. This is an AU, the majority of which takes place shortly after the epilogue. Also, this story is based around an OC I created, but rest assured, many characters from THG series that we all know and love will make an appearance. The first few chapters follow Katniss' POV, but then it switches over to my OC's.**

 **To avoid confusion, lets say that my OC was born about six months after the revolution. Katniss and Peeta's daughter was born about ten years afterwards, followed by their son three years later.**

 **Also, I saw somewhere that Suzanne Collins stated that Katniss and Peeta's daughter and son were named Willow and Rye. I couldn't find any confirmation of this, but I thought these names fit, so these are the one I'm sticking with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Peeta keeps track of her, the little girl. Of course he does. Peeta's always loved kids, has been trying to convince me to have them for the past several years.

I, on the other hand, avoid her any chance I can get. Which isn't especially hard, since she's staying on the other side of the district, in the orphanage that was built a few years ago.

I often overhear Peeta and Haymitch talking about her when they think I'm not listening. They've been trying to figure out who she is and where she came from.

I know I probably shouldn't be paying attention. Whoever she is, if she was meant to be used as a weapon against me, I should stay far away from her. But I can't help but be curious.

I think Peeta wants to help her. He knows how it feels, to be brainwashed, tortured by the Capital. He even calls in Dr. Aurelis.

Once, I overhear Peeta telling Haymitch that the little girl wants to be a doctor. I flee the house before I can even finish hearing the whole story.

* * *

Peeta finally convinces me to try for children a few years later. The pregnancy's hard. Not because of the sickness, or the weakness. But because everyday I wake up terrified that my baby will disappear.

Nine months later, a perfectly healthy little girl is born. We decide to name her Willow.

Several months later, as I watch little Willow gurgle and laugh at the faces Haymitch is making at her, I turn towards Peeta with a frown.

"What is it, Katniss?" he asks once he sees me, worry lining his face.

"I want to meet her. The little girl."

"I don't know if that's –"

"Oh let her meet the girl, Peeta," says Haymitch. "We all know she's been sneaking up on our conversations recently. We can't keep her in the dark forever. Plus, that doctor says Violet's doing a lot better. Even if the girl is a killing machine, she's only ten years old, what's the worst she could do?"

Apparently, she could do a lot worse. But it wasn't until years later that I found out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this. I'm always nervous when I share my writing. Thanks so much to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed my story! This is my first one, so it really means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

* * *

Her name is Violet.

And as it turns out, she's from District 12, too. After they found Violet in the wreckage of the laboratory, they scoured the area and discovered a file. Shortly after the bombing in twelve, they came back, and found some survivors, who they captured as prisoners. Examples to the rest of the nation, they said, that no one could escape the Capital and get away with it.

One of these survivors was her mother, who was pregnant with her. Her father, however, was recorded as killed in the attack. Her mother wasn't even aware she was pregnant until they reached the Capital and ran some tests on her. Once they found out, they thought it would be the perfect opportunity, For what, we don't know. That's all the file contained.

Violet couldn't remember what happened to her either. She doesn't remember anything before arriving here in twelve. According to Dr. Aurelis, she could be suffering from psychogenic amnesia, and her memories could be repressed due to psychological trauma, as an act of self-preservation. Peeta also consulted Beetee, who proposed that her memories could also have been purposely altered, or taken from her by the researchers, to prevent us from finding out what experiments they conducted on her.

But it's not until several months later that I actually get to meet her. Peeta finally convinces me that it will be safe to leave Willow at home without us. She's not alone, of course. Greasy Sae has volunteered to watch over her.

When I first see Violet, she's sitting in the corner of the playroom at the orphanage, looking down at a book. We've decided to leave WillowThe first thing I notice her hair. Its black, falling below her shoulders. She has tan brown skin. She's dressed in a long purple shirt and pants. Once she looks up, I notice she also has wide, brown eyes. But it's the look in her eyes that gets me. Its almost haunted. I shiver, and Peeta squeezes my hand. No little girl should have that.

Her reaction to me is not at all what I thought it would be. She looks over at us, first at Peeta, then at me, sets her book down, and walks over to us.

"Are you Katniss?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply hesitantly, "And I hear you're name is Violet."

She smiles, her eyes lighting up. How can someone's eyes be filled with so much pain at one moment and so much innocence the next?

Then, she does something I could never anticipate. She rushes forward, hugging me at my waist. I startle, not expecting the sudden contact.

"I knew you would come," she whispers fiercely. "You can help anybody, you're the Mockingjay."

I look towards Peeta, at a loss for words. He just looks back at me and grins.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now, we're finally moving forward with the story. I know it might seem a** **little confusing now, but hopefully it will clear up in the later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

* * *

 _10 years later…_

"Willow! Rye! It's time to come in and have lunch!"

"Come on Vi! Give us five more minutes!"

"If you don't come inside, you won't get to have the cookies your father left for you!"

As soon as I turn to go back inside, I hear footsteps pounding the pavement and feel two small children collide into me from behind.

" _Oof_!"

"We're sorry Violet, we're here now."

"Nuh-uh," I say, as I smile down at Willow and Rye. "You didn't come in when I asked, so I guess I'll just eat them all myself."

"But-"

"Your parents said to only give you these if you listened. Now go eat your lunch, I set the sandwiches up on the table. If you finish it all up _and_ manage not to make a mess, then _maybe_ I'll let you have some cookies."

I laugh as I hear them both grumble to themselves as they drag themselves towards the kitchen. Then, I hear the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!"

"Rye, finish your food! Remember what your mom said!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't pick up the phone if she's not home."

I hurry towards the phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vi! We just called to let you know that we picked up Annie and Finn and we're on our way back from the train station," Peeta replies.

"They didn't cause too much trouble, did they?" That's Katniss.

"No, no, they're doing alright," I chuckle.

"We're lucky you had time off today. Aside from old Greasy Sae, you're the only sitter they listen too. And I shudder to think what could happen if we were forced to leave them behind with Haymitch."

"Only because I requested this weekend off two weeks in advance," I say, referring to my job working at the Hob, the big grocery store in the middle of town. A bit ironic, I'm told, since that used to be the name of the black market before the rebellion. "I can't wait until this school years actually over, so I can quit and relax for the summer."

I hear Peeta laugh in the background.

"And it wouldn't be _that_ bad leaving them with Uncle Haymitch, " I say. "Then I remember the time he was forced to watch over me when I was nine. "Wait, never mind, I take that back."

"You know he hates it when you call him that," says Katniss.

"Which is exactly why I _have_ to. And its not like that's ever stopped you from doing anything he dislikes, either. Willow and Rye to the same thing."

"That's because they like to do everything you do," says Peeta.

"You better not tell Haymitch that."

"Nah, he likes you, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Anyway," says Katniss. "Back to the reason why we called. Tell the kids we'll be home soon."

" _Katniss_! We were in the middle of trashing Uncle Haymitch!"

"Don't you start, Peeta."

"Will do Katniss," I laugh in response. "And Delly told me to tell you she's sorry again that she couldn't make it. Delly Cartwright, who was a childhood friend of Peeta's, is also my foster mom. Not very surprising, because according to Peeta, she always loved kids. And she's one of the sweetest foster parents I've ever had to stay with. That's part of the reason why I choose to take her last name.

Katniss sighs in response. "You've already told us this three times before we left."

"Yeah well she's just _really_ sorry."

Peeta just laughs. "That's Delly for you. We'll see you kids soon, alright Vi?"

"Yeah, see you soon. Bye," I say and hang up the phone.

"Hey guys, your parents are going to be home in a little bit, so make sure you guys are behaved for when Annie and Finnick get here."

"Come _on_ , Vi! Don't you know us?"

"Yes Rye, I do, and that's exactly why I'm saying it."

"Hey, I'm almost seven years old. That's almost as old as you!"

"Willow, I'm seventeen."

" _Still_!"

"Just finish you're food, guys."

It isn't until about half an hour later, just as I'm finishing up my history project on the Hunger Games, and Willow and Rye have finished stuffing their faces with the cookie I gave each of them, that I hear the doorbell ring. We were each assigned a Hunger Games and told to research the impact it played on Panem leading up to the Great Rebellion. I was given the 71st, which, indecently, is also the year Johanna Mason won. Of course, I already know all about the Hunger Games, and the role Katniss, Peeta, and everyone else played, this being my junior year of high school. But it never made me see them any different. They're still the same people who looked after me, the little orphan girl, when I was only seven years old. Of course, Willow and Rye don't know yet, and I know Katniss and Peeta worry for when they do find out. I've promised them I would help, when the time came. I owe them at least that much.

As soon as I open the door, a redhead rushes in to give me hug.

"Hi, Annie!"

"Hello, Violet. How are you feeling?" Annie replies softly.

"Same as always," I smile back. "How's everything in Four?"

Annie always greets me the same every time we meet. She's definitely different than anyone I've ever met, but in a good way. Her son, on the other hand…

"It's well," Annie replies. "Sorry we missed your birthday."

"Oh," I blush. "That's okay. "You know I really don't make a big deal a-

"Guess who?" I hear, as two hands cover my eyes from behind.

I smirk in response. "Uncle Haymitch?"

" _Hey_!" I hear two voices yell in response. I guess they picked Uncle Haymitch up on the way over here. I hear what sounds like Katniss muffling a laugh in the background.

Suddenly, the hands move to my shoulder and spin me around.

"You wound me, Vivi," says Finn, giving me what I'm sure he thinks is a winning smile.

"Yeah, right," I scoff. "Anyway, I'm sure your whale-sized ego can handle it."

"You spend to much time with Aunt Katniss," he frowns, looking me over.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's not possible," Peeta adds in with a cheeky grin. Katniss smiles, shakes her head and pushes his shoulder away in response.

"Oh, it's possible," says Haymitch.

Katniss and I scowl back at him.

"FINN!" Willow and Rye yell as they storm the hallway and tackle Finn in a hug.

"I always knew they loved me better," he replies, looking back at me. I just smile and roll my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

* * *

"Don't tell me you're _still_ doing homework?" Finn asks me as he leans over my desk several hours later, once the kids have gone to bed and the grown-ups have retreated to the living room to 'talk'.

" _Some_ of us don't have summer break yet. Unlike you, I still have a week left of school. Which means several finals, not to mention finishing up this report which is worth about 50% of my grade," I say as I lean away from him.

"The 71st Hunger Games," he reads over my shoulder. "You know you could always ask Aunt Jo about it."

"And have her scream at me about how screwy the Capitol used to be, no thanks."

Finnick shrugs. "Yeah, I guess not."

"Anyway, it's getting late, I should be heading home. Delly will start to worry."

"Why don't you just stay over?"

"I've already stayed over twice this week, Finn. Could you tell Peeta and Katniss I left?"

"Yeah, okay," Finn replies.

"Alright, see you tomorrow?"

Finn smiles. "Of course."

* * *

The next morning, I wake up in a cold sweat. But it's not anything different. I've grown accustomed to nightmares. Dr. Aurelis says its because of some traumatic experience that happened to me when I was a little girl. I've tried looking for answers, but no one here knows exactly where I came from, or what happened to me. So, until I actually remember what happened, I stuck dreaming of stark white walls and a tall blonde woman with blue eyes.

I don't tell anyone about these dreams if I can avoid it. Katniss would flip, and I know Peeta tries to understand, but he already deals with demons of his own. I wouldn't want to make it any worse. The only ones who realy know are Dr. Aurelis, possibly Uncle Haymitch, and Finn. Dr. Aurelis, because I have to, Haymitch, because he can be a surprisingly good listener when he's drunk, and Finn, because growing up, he was the only one around my age. I guess it was far easier to tell him then anyone else. But even then, I haven't told Finn about my nightmares in years.

I can tell Delly notices sometimes, but she knows not to pry me about, considering my reaction the first time she commented on it. It doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about it, though.

"Violet! Breakfast!"

Right on time, I think, as I pull myself out of bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

"Let's go wake him up!" Finn says.

I sigh in response. "Finn, you know it's never a good idea to tickle a sleeping Haymitch."

"Who said anything about tickling? We're just going to wake him up! He's already slept through breakfast."

"If you know Uncle Haymitch, he usually sleeps through lunch."

"Why?" Finn smirks. "Is little Violet Cartwright scared?"

"Of Uncle Haymitch? Yeah right."

"Good. Then let's go!" Finn says, before marching out the door towards Uncle Haymitch's house.

"I'm so going to regret this," I mutter, before I leap off the couch to follow him.

"HAYMITCH!" Finn yells as he pushes open the front door. At once, we're assaulted with the smell of old food and alcohol. "Man, what stinks!"

"That's just Haymitch's natural scent," I chuckle. "You've been gone too long Finn."

He smiles back. "Yeah, I know, I even missed your birthday. But hey, you-know-who's birthday is next month?"

"Rye's? I ask innocently.

"Ha-ha Vi, you're hilarious," Finn pauses. "And- well, true, but I _meant_ mine. It's not every day you turn seventeen."

"I know, I just did two months ago," I smirk.

"Oh, would you stop rubbing it in!"

"It's not my fault! You always visit for Spring Break on my birthday! And you missed it!"

"I already said I'm- ouch!"

"Nice going Finn," I snort. "You ran into the couch."

"Oh please, you're the most clumsy person I know. And speaking of birthday's, did you get my present yet?"

"As if I'd tell you."

"And that means you have," he smiles. "Hey, why hasn't Haymitch started yelling at us yet?"

"That's strange, he's usually passed out in his kitchen."

"Well, what do you know, maybe the old man finally decided to use his bed for once," Finn says, as he makes his way up the stairs.

"Wait!" I yell. "We- we probably shouldn't go upstairs."

"Why not?" Finn asks as he furrows his brow.

"Well, I've never actually been upstairs in Uncle Haymitch's house," I admit.

"Seriously? That just means we have to," Finn says as he hops up the stairs.

By the time I make it up, Finn has already thrown open the doors to three different rooms.

"Why does he live in such a big house, anyway?"

"You know why," I reply.

Finn frowns, "Well yeah, but still. He shouldn't be alone."

"Good luck with that," I say. "Peeta's been trying to convince him that for years."

"Huh," Finn says as he throws open the door to the last room. "Guess he's not home."

"Really? I wonder where he could have gone?"

"Weird," I hear Finn's muffled voice from inside one of the rooms. "This room is filled with loads of different crap."

" _Finn_!" I admonish. "Are you snooping?"

I hear Finn chuckle from inside the room. "You sound like my mom."

"Thanks!" I reply cheekily. "What are you looking at, anyway?"

"Nothing really, there's just a bunch of-" his voice cuts off.

"A bunch of what?" I ask in confusion.

"Umm, Violet?" I hear Finn's nervous response.

"What is it Finn," I ask hesitantly as I make my way into the room.

Finn turns around slowly, a scared look on his face.

"Finnick?"

"It's this file, Vi." He looks down at his hands, where he's holding what looks like an old manila folder. "It- it has your name on it."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, a cliff hanger! What's in the super secret folder? What is Violet's relationship with Finn? Is this cliffhanger even interesting? Why am I asking** **rhetorical questions? Look for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Also, any feedback would be great. Since I have no idea if any of this even makes sense outside my head, haha. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.**

 **And yes, I did include not one, but two Harry Potter references. Can you guess they are? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter, yay! Plus, more cliffhangers!**

 **Once again, I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Violet!"

"No, Finn, I don't want to know, " I said as I stormed out of the house.

"Could you just slow down!"

"I _can't_ Finn! I just- For years everyone's told me that they never knew anything about me. About who I was, where I was from, and I just-"

"Don't you want to see for yourself?"

"I- I don't," I shudder as I take a deep breath. It's like I have a million things rushing through my head, a million different things I could say, but I can't.

"What if- what if this changes things? Finn you know I've wanted to know everything for so long, but-"

"But what? You deserve to know the truth. Plus, there's no guarantee this has all the answers anyway."

"Have you looked in it yet?"

"No, of course not, Vi, not without you."

"Okay, maybe we'll just give it a look."

Finn looks around, shifting from one foot to another. "Maybe here isn't the best place."

"Then where?"

* * *

We decided to take the trek up to the lake.

"Are you really sure this is necessary, Finn? You know everyone will worry."

"Then let them worry, Violet! If Haymitch read this file, you can bet Peeta and Katniss read it, too. And this'll give us some extra time once they start looking for us. We don't come up here often, the old house by the lake is the last place they'll check."

"Maybe I should look at it alone," I hesitate.

Finn looks back at me and grabs my hand, giving me a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine Vi, I'm right here. I won't judge, promise."

I take the file from Finn, and slowly open it up, looking at the name on the front page.

Violet Ranae

Capitol Subject B135007

Born March 19th, O year(s) A.G.R.

Female.

Black Hair.

Brown Eyes.

Father: Colton Ranae = DECEASED

Mother: Gaia Ranae = DECEASED October 20TH, 4 year(s) A.G.R.

Retrieved November 08th, 6 years A.G.R.

Undisclosed Laboratory, The capitol

* * *

 **Note: A.G.R. stands for After the Great Rebellion**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

None of it makes sense. Capitol subject? Laboratory? I can't even begin to understand it. So I do the only thing I can do. I run.

The next thing I'm aware of is crouching down on my hands and knees in the middle of the grass. I tripped over a tree root. Figures.

"VIOLET! VI!"

"Over here," I mumble.

Finn finally spots me lying down on the grass and chuckles, sitting down next to me.

"I can't believe my real last name is Ranae," I say.

"Only you would be worried about your last name after finding out you were a Capital lab rat," Finn says.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you know I'm kidding, Vi."

I just huff and look away.

"Come on, Vi, you know I didn't mean it."

I continue glaring in the other direction.

"Hey," he says softly. "Whatever happened to you in the past, it doesn't change anything. You're still you. You're still my best friend."

"Thanks, Finn," I smile hesitantly. "It's just… a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I bet."

We just sat there quietly for the next few minutes, until Finn speaks up.

"Do you think we should keep looking?"

"I know it's awful," I sigh. "But I still want to know. I mean, it can't get any worse, right?" I ask, looking back at him.

Finn gives a sort of half smile, half grimace in response. "Let's hope not."

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't find anything else out," Finn sighed, as we finished shuffling through the rest of the papers. "It's just a bunch of reports about what state the lab was in when they found it.

"Do you think there's some pages missing?" I ask.

"Doesn't seem like it. There are some pictures, though."

"Pictures, like what?" Finnick hands them over to me.

I start looking through the pictures, noticing most of the lab looks destroyed, like someone came through and tried to wreck everything they could get their hands on. Then, I come across another picture of an old cell.

"What is it, Vi?"

"It's just, this cell, it looks-"

At once, its as of the world seems to shift out of focus. The colors swirl from the green of the forest to a stark, sterile while. And red, red flashes everywhere.

I can hear someone screaming. Who is it this time? My mother? The nice lady with blonde hair? Then, the voice starts screaming my name.

But that doesn't sound like my mother. In fact, it doesn't sound like a woman at all.

The last thing I see is a glimpse of bright blue eyes before everything fades to black.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Finn was the person screaming. And the other stuff Violet mentioned? You'll just have to wait and find out;)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Violet, Vi! Get up! Please, you have to get up! You promised you would take us to the meadow today!" I hear someone sniffling. "Vi!"

"Wh-what?" Just as I come to, I'm seemingly attacked by a little furball of dark brown hair. "Willow?"

Willow gives me a watery smile. "Mom! Dad! Vi's awake!" Willow yells as she rushes out of the room.

I look over and notice Finn, who's sitting in a chair by the side of the room, wearing a cross expression.

"You promised me the attacks stopped," he says.

"Finn-" I begin to reply.

"NO! You _promised_ Vi! And I believed you. You said they were getting better!"

"Well what was I supposed to say! Everyone's been walking on eggshells around me my whole life. And it did stop, for a while. I thought eventually it would just happen less and less, until it almost went away, like Peeta's did. But then it came back! And it was _worse_! I couldn't- I didn't want to make anyone worry."

"Vi, we all care about you. How could you not tell anyone? How could you not tell _me_?"

"After the last time, you could barely look me in the eye, Finn" I mutter. "For _months_."

"Well," he sighs. "How do you think I feel now?" Then, he turns and walks out of the room.

"Finn! I-", I struggle to push myself up, trying to reorient myself, when Peeta, Katniss, Delly, Annie, and Uncle Haymitch all make their way into the room.

"Take it easy there," Peeta smiles gently at me. "You've had a rough day."

"But Finn-"

"He's just worried, you know how he is," Annie says.

"The kid's just stubborn," Haymitch grumbles. "He was the one who carried you all the way back here. He'll come around."

"Did Finn tell you?"

"About the file? Yeah." Katniss says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask resignedly.

"Because I know what that's like," Peeta says. "We didn't want to burden you with the truth."

"But we also know what it feels like to have the truth kept from you, no matter how bad it is," Katniss adds, looking pointedly at Haymitch, who just takes another swig from his bottle. "So we should've known not to keep something like this from you."

"At least now I know why I have these attacks, I guess. And the visions, too. I just thought I had a very weird imagination."

I pause. "Do you guys know anything else? There wasn't much in the file."

Katniss and Peeta share a look. "Only that the Capitol wanted to use you as a weapon," Katniss says slowly.

"Yeah, that much was obvious. Whatever the Capitol was trying to do, it wouldn't be anything good."

"Against her," Haymitch says, jabbing his thumb at Katniss.

"Oh," I wince in reply. "That _wasn't_ so obvious."

"Vi," Delly says, "Whatever it is that happened, I would _never_ regret taking you in."

"Thanks, Delly," I smile gratefully. "Katniss? Peeta?" I ask nervously, looking over at them.

"Ditto, kid," Peeta says, giving me a wide grin. Katniss smiles and nods back at me.

I take a deep breath. "I want to see it, the cell." I pause. " _In person_."

"I don't think-"

"Please! I- I know how I reacted, but… but there's something I saw. I have to find out if its true."

"You can _remember_ it?" Haymitch asks, and is quickly elbowed by Peeta in response.

"They- they may be hallucinations, I'm not sure," I say hesitantly. "None of them ever made any sense. They were never clear enough."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Peeta adds, trying to lighten up the room. Katniss looks back at me carefully.

"Look, Vi-"

"If I could just figure out what it meant, I _promise_ I could handle it," I say earnestly.

"And what, we're just supposed to believe you?" says Haymitch.

"Come on, Uncle Haymitch! You're supposed to be helping me."

"Not when you're trying to give yourself a heart attack," he replies gruffly."

"This is different. I've never seen anything like this before."

Delly sighs. "Violet, this isn't-"

"We'll think about it," Peeta interjects.

"What?" Delly says. "Peeta, you can't be serious, she _just_ had an attack."

"And having her sitting around here isn't going to make it any better, Delly." Katniss adds. She smiles at Delly reassuringly.

"So... I can go?"

"No."

"But you just-"

"None of us ever said you could go. Peeta said we'll think on it," Haymitch replies.

"Just try and get some rest," Katniss adds.

"I can't," I sigh. "Not until I find out whether its true or not."

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Delly says.

"Er- no, not really."

I see Peeta and Katniss exchange a look. Delly looks at me worriedly.

"It's the only way I can figure this out." I add, looking back at them. _"Please."_


End file.
